Fake Reality
by Si-chan228
Summary: How can you tell that the society that we live in isn't controlled of what's just? Gangs and triads lurk and controll the way things are. Chaos, Loki, Lidia, Iris, and Fenris with others are in their pathes with each other or alone. One's set to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Information

A woman started walking in a warehouse with a large, metallic suitcase. Her features were raven, dark hair, dark blue eyes, soft, Asian skin, and a slim body with amazing curves to match it. Her hair was pinned down with a wolf pin. The hollow clicks of her black, leather boots were heard coming closer as she walked into a giant, clattered room.

"Ooooh…I see _Miss _Silent is here."

A scrawny, a bit deformed man was spinning on his chair as he gazed at her. A man behind her appeared and walked in front of her, being protective. "Hands off, Punei. Miss Silent is here for the items," the large man warned as he narrowed his "beetle brows" known as his eyebrows. He was rather large and taller than the woman. His skin was extremely tanned like a sand color. He wore a black suit that still gave a futile effort to hide his rather humongous and well-built muscles. Of course, in their "society," he was her most trustful and loyal body guard.

The scrawny man winced through his circular glasses and scratched his odd little head. He snorted, "No one needed you of all people to point out the obvious, Takei." A vein was popping out of her bodyguard's, Sir Takei's, head. "WHY I OUT TO? YOU BELINGERENT RAT! And it's SIR Takei?" the large man shouted as he held a fist up. Sir Takei came from a fallen royal family long ago until she took him in. Silent set a hand on Sir Takei's arm. She was known to be emotionless and quiet. No one had ever heard her voice before only her personal body guard and selected few, very few. Her notorious reputation was very well known. Her past has never been successful to figure or find out. All they knew about her was that she was successful, lucky, smart, and…deadly of all costs. Of course, everyone male who thought with his lower region would know that she was single though she seemed to be…unapproachable.

Her gaze was hidden with pitch black sunglasses. Her attire for that evening was her black business pants, a white blouse, a leather jacket, a pair of tight leather gloves, a pair of black boots, and a small banner around her right arm that had a symbol of wings and a cross encircled with a decorative circle. Also, of course, she had on her cross on her necklace that in the middle of it had a small amount of red liquid encased.

"Oh yes, forgive me, Miss Silent. Here is your money," Sir Takei said in his usual gruff, deep voice as she handed him the suitcase. He placed the large suitcase on his desk. Punei scratched his gray-dyed hair and pulled out two floppy disks and a case that was wrapped with canvas material. Punei smiled with his yellow rotted teeth and said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Silent. And if you ever need a date at the Dragons' Golden Ember Ball, give me a call." He shouted as the two grabbed what they came for and left, having Sir Takei mumble things and snorted at his comment. As the door closed, he sighed and thought perverted things as usual.

The two arrived to a tall building. Sir Takei was given a rest in his personal room that was his 28th birthday present. She and he were well bonded together through their history. She was the only one who rescued him from poverty and most important death for no reason. He was like family to her but she never gave the concept of family as a cheery and warm variety. Silent was in her office, scanning through the given two floppy disks. Her chin rested in her hand as she tapped her index finger on her cheek. _So they are planning to go with Fayons. What bewilders me is…that they still trust him after what he has done. Things have changed…a bit. But it means more fun for me._

**Meanwhile in New York…**

A red head was sitting at a large table surrounded by sinful women, trying to get their chance to marry money. "I'm sorry, ladies. I have business to attend to. Excuse me." He said, trying to make up an excuse to leave without getting slapped or so. The man entered a private room where another man sat there with his eyes closed. The red head was going to sneak up on him until…"Don't even think about it." He said in his usual aloof and monotonous voice. The red head was wearing sand colored pants, a tight, red, turtle neck, long sleeved shirt, his usual shoes, (I don't know what kind of shoes men wear. ) a brown leather jacket, and an earring. It was his usual civilian clothes but in that club he was known as the heir to be the next leader of the Dragons' Golden Ember. The Dragons' Golden Ember was known to be one of the most powerful triads (and I thank Iki-Neko for introducing me to that word). Of course, his father, Kun Odin, was powerful in many ways and gained many alliances. The triad was now going to gain the Fayons, one of the competing triads, as an ally.

"I see our assassin leader isn't losing his touch," the eccentric one said, "What's your plan for tonight?" The unusual one was Chaos but all of them are normally unusual. The other was dressed in navy business shirt, black jeans, and a belted long coat. He was close friends with Chaos, obviously. His family had died when he was first born after an assassination so, unfortunately, he took up the family business and became rightful leader of the Assassins Guild. "I've heard around that there will be a race, again," replied the other one. The cold, alert one was Loki. Chaos gave two thumbs up and his cheesy smile. "Odin Sumchan (Korean word for uncle on father side, if the uncle is related) wanted me to remind you about the ball next month and to get ready. I don't think Frigg Wehsemo (Korean word for aunt on father side, if the aunt is not related) will be pleased to see you come in that," he said while rolling his eyes. Odin and his father were known to be very close so after Loki's family died; Odin took him in and treated him like one of his own. Chaos replied, "Yeah, yeah."

A hyperactive blonde busted through the door surprisingly. "Hey, boys," the girl said while winking and snickering. She was wearing her cargo, beige colored pants, a blue with green stripes tang top, sneakers, and a blue jacket. "I see you managed to go rock climbing…_again._" Loki replied as he saw that she had a dirt smudge on her left cheek. He gave her tissue to clean that up. Chaos waved and asked, "Hey, Lidia. So, any news from Sessie-san in Japan?" (Yes, yes, I know Sessie is the cat. -.-; but I'm trying to make something out of it) Lidia blinked her big green eyes and replied, "Well…um…there is good news and bad news. Eheheh." She rubbed the back of her neck as she finished cleaning the dirt smudge. Chaos sighed and said, "Good news first." Loki wasn't at all surprised. "Well, no one is attempting to crash or at least attack the ball next month that's the good news. The bad news is…Iris is looking for you and the final competitor with the Dragons' Golden Ember that has been found is some triad called Winged Complex." finished Lidia. Loki looked down at the table as he sat and said, "Winged Complex? The leader is much unknown yet quite deadly around the society." Chaos was already panicking on the inside. _Oh great…Iris is looking for me. But…it's the only thing I can do for… _Before he could finish his thought, a gun was aimed at the back of his head along with Lidia and Loki. All three raised the arms. They knew they weren't the police since their gang identities were well-hidden. Lidia was an athlete competing for the Olympics hopefully next two years from now recovering from an arm injury last spring. Loki was an owner of a bodyguard agency or company also a well known bachelor. Chaos had own at least half or more of other companies and was known to be a gambler.

Loki stood up and at the same time, all three of them back kicked the intruders. Of course, all of them had weapons hidden and were pulled out. Lidia had her two giant pistols, Loki with his katana blades, and Chaos with his one giant blade. The bodies of the intruders were slashed from the bullets. "God sakes, Lidia! I wanted to a turn to kill those bastards?" shouted Chaos. Lidia just laughed nervously and said, "I couldn't help it. Also Iris is coming tomorrow since she's been busy looking for her dress," He was still not anxious to see Iris. He had nothing for her, no love. Lidia and her never got along. Lidia had missed Fenris, but she had been banned for a murder. Chaos had also thought about her and sighed. _It's all my fault, I guess. She did saw me, but I didn't do anything. _Loki knew what both of them were thinking about. He did not want to give her any thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mysterious Curiosity

The bodies were dumped in medical dump; of course, they left it to the professionals to make it seem something from that sort. The club was owned by Chaos since he was born buying practical companies. "So, who's your date for the ball?" Lidia asked as she smiled sweetly at both of the men. Chaos just grumbled, "Iris." Loki blinked and said, "Someone." Lidia pouted and Chaos said she could go with Matthew. All he received was a punch to the mouth.

"I would love to talk about the ball, but it would be best to look up who the leader of Winged Complex is." Loki suggested as the other two would shut up. "Agreed," Chaos replied, "First, we should look up valuable info dealers. Heard anyone worth hearing from, Lidia?" Lidia said, "Um, there are five possible ones. We could split up and search." She was just trying to pair up with Loki. Both of the men nodded. The flamed head said, "Okay. Tomorrow. Loki and I have some business to attend to." The girl nodded.

The night was coming soon. Loki was going to get his motorcycle and had given the directions to Chaos. As the assassin leader drove in his car, he saw parts of the city. He finally arrived to his penthouse which was luxurious of course. Then he retrieved his motorcycle. The bike was blue with stripe spiked along the sides with a cross on the back, skull hands were painted on the front sides, and a small wolf was painted on the right handle. His helmet had the same decorations except for the skull hands. Two gloves with decorative crosses on each of them were slipped on his strong yet smooth hands. The gloves were given to him by a special friend. As he drove off, he saw a small boy along with a man who seemed to be in his twenties like himself. The small boy smiled so genuinely, if only he knew what actually happens through the world. His smile reminded of Fenris. He shook his head and sped off. _She's gone and hopefully off with a better life. But it's impossible to escape the life of being a member of the triad. Though… _

Chaos had already arrived to the club in his motorbike. His was decked with orange, red, yellow, and white colors. There were a small dragon circling itself in the middle of the front, wings from a phoenix on the sides, and flames streaked across the whole thing. His gloves were just plain black though his helmet was almost the same as his vehicle. In thirty minutes or so, he met up with Loki. At least, six or eight racers including them were lined down the slender road that leaded into the tunnel. It was a two or one mile race. A few looked like first timers from looking side to side so many times as if they were trying to fan off upcoming the wind. Loki made sure no one was there with a weapon or so and examined the racers just in case.

A woman in tight small clothes stood in a middle of a gap with a red flag in her hand. She held it high and then after at least twenty seconds, she threw the flag down. All the racers drove off instantly. It was only a one lap race nothing serious like the sport. Loki was gaining third or second and Chaos was in fourth. They barely were at their full speed since they had their hands on anything that made their rides faster. After all the other competitors were out of their way, they were in their full speed. Now, their only obstacle in their way was the one in first place. He was pretty fast and seemed he was rich from how his bike was. They were almost near the finish. The others that were lagging along were long behind and were out of sight. In the moment of speeding so fast, the mysterious racer pulled out something out of his front case. A gun appeared in his hands and started to shoot at the two. Loki dodged it. Both Chaos and Loki had bullet proof helmet glass and the same glass on their motorcycles.

Loki glared through his shaded helmet. _I knew something like this would happen. _He pulled out a small gun (Like James Bond. Dun, dun, dun!). As the racer went back to driving, Loki and Chaos started to shoot. Unfortunately, the shooter easily managed to dodge each one of them. Chaos was surprised. _He must be work for Winged Complex or hired. _They both stopped shooting and speeded off. The finish line was in sight. They were neck and neck. But the winner was the mysterious shooter. The shooter turned to stop and threw a piece of cloth to them. Chaos managed to catch it. It had a symbol of wings and a cross encircled with a decorative circle. He tightened on his grip on the cloth. He also glared along with Loki. _This means being allies with each other will not be takened. _

In the morning, both of them rode off to Odin since it was their meeting for once a week. The mansion was so lavish. _And they call it a vacation home. _Loki sweat dropped at the thought. _We had better get all the information we can get on Winged Complex. They will not be takened lightly but neither will we. _The mansion had three gardens: one on the left, right, and back. A statue of a dragon and a phoenix entangling with each other stood tall in the middle of the small flowerbed in the middle the entrance. Both of them walked inside the mansion and stood outside of Odin's office. It was no doubt that Odin had heard about the attack since whenever Chaos got in trouble Odin would hear it in a heartbeat through the grapevine.

"Come in, now."

His voice was stern and strong. Odin was not a person to fool. The two entered silently and sat down on the two chairs as Odin was sitting in his favorite office chair. "So, I hear you two were attacked while racing," Odin said. Loki nodded, "We assumed that it was a member from the Winged Complex." Chaos gave his father the cloth. Odin held it as he examined it carefully. "I can tell you this that Winged Complex does not hire any assassins. They like to handle things into their hands. The leader is Korean like us all (The manga is Korean). But they haven't made a move for quite awhile until now," informed Odin. They both nodded. "And, Chaos, don't forget…" Odin said. Chaos replied dully, "The Dragons' Golden Ember ball, I know." Odin gave a gruff approval by a slight nod and a mumble. They were sent off and had enough for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Image Delusion

"Have you done what you're supposed to do?"

The mysterious racer stood tall and nodded quietly. "Good," said the dark figure, "There's another assignment for you. It takes place next month." The racer nodded once more and with that the racer walked out of the office. As the racer closed the door, the helmet was taken, flowing black hair flew down the back. Her gloved hand ran through her dampened hair from the sweat from her previous task. A playful smile came across her soft lips. She gave two thumbs out as she winked. "Yeah!" she said as she giggled as a job well done. _I wonder what the next assignment is… _She thought about the subject as she waited in the elevator, reaching the lobby. The dark figure reappeared in a larger office and bowed, "It has been done." And he walked out. Another figure shadowed by the lighted turned off. The figure was staring out the windows, looking as if the person was waiting for something.

Many flashes of cameras and cameras rolling everywhere, large amount of reporters surrounded a single woman in front of a large building. The woman was in a navy business suit and a pair of black leather heels. Her hair was in a tight bun. A man in his forties smiled as reporters scanned the scene with a billion questions. "As a successful CEO of a Korean medical technology company, where do you plan to start in America?" a man dressed in a wrinkled business shirt asked. The man that was standing besides her, replied, "She will be starting most likely in New York." Another reporter pushed in front, questioned, "Will you be there in person? And if so, why?" "She will be because she must attend to a few business parties and a ball. Also that she would like to see who her other competitors are in the industry." The man answered as he clasped his hands, "That is all the time we have to answer questions, please, excuse us and have a nice day." The man and the woman went into the building to finish with other business.

Meanwhile in New York…

"And there you have it. The CEO of Cross Co, one of the most successful, powerful people, will be going to New York to spread her company. Cross Co. is known for its technology in medical care, entertainment, and communication and for its medical services. The CEO is known as a prodigy at the age of only six, mastering at the piano, business knowledge, economics, and physics. Fenris Fenrir's also known for being number 13 on "World's Hottest 100 People". Fenris Fenrir will also be one of the guests to be personally invited to the ball of Kun Odin, a known businessman that has retired. Thank you. I'm Misty Granges and have a nice day."

Three set of widen eyes stared at the TV. All of them had one thought on their minds. _Fenris is back. _Lidia blinked as she turned to see Loki and Chaos. Chaos's once smiling face turned into a saddened appearance. Loki was still in shock until his eyes searched the TV. "Do you think…" she asked the two. Before she could finish her question, Loki said, "We should stay away. Even if we are in the same social class or room, we need to stay away. We don't know if she just might shoot at us, if she sees us." Her mouth closed as she longed to see her but she also knew that Fenris would have probably done that. Chaos managed to say one thing about her and it was, "At least, she's getting around." Before another thought of their fallen friend, the door busted. A little girl dressed in a pink and dark blue dress with laced strands tied in bows rested on her two buns, each on the side of her head. Her white heels walked in front of Chaos. She giggled as she winked, "Hi, Chaos dear." Lidia just rolled her eyes, knowing it was only another obsessed girl only it was Seri. "Hello, Seri." He replied in a blunt voice like Loki. Seri had been hanging with Iris for weeks. "Iris sent me since I already bought my dress to tell you that she will be seeing you soon tomorrow. She had taken a trip to France for her dress and it snowed in so her flight will be arriving tomorrow," Seri said, "I hope you've missed me. I've picked my dress only for _you_." Chaos nervously laughed as he backed away.

Lidia turned the little girl around and snickered, "Look, kid, stop dreaming and get your head in gear. Ya need to wake up. Now, we three have some business to do so…BYE!" She quickly pushed the girl out the door and locked it. "Hey. Let me back in!" muffled yells came from her. The three left out the back. "At least, we don't have to deal with Iris," Chaos sighed in relief; "We split up and handle the last two together. We'll meet at the fourth location as soon as we're done with our own." Loki just simply nodded and she just gave a thumb up. Chaos was traveling on motorcycle. Loki was traveling in his sports car. Lidia was driving in her sports car as well. They went their separate ways.

After two or one hour, they met up at a warehouse. Chaos took off his helmet and walked over to Loki and Lidia. "So, what did you get?" asked the soon-to-be leader. The leader of the Assassin Guild replied, "Number one, Shuichi Ink had only to say that the leader has black hair." Lidia answered, "Guy number three, Zen Wan had info that the leader owned a company from South Korea." "And mine. Number two, Shiki Koryu said that the leader was mute or always had someone for him to talk," said Chaos, "And number four is Punei."

All three walked inside and opened the only door that wasn't damaged. Punei as usual and as odd as ever was already aware of the visitors and spun around his chair. His eyes looked up and down the blonde. She just glared and stood next to Loki. "We need information on the leader of Winged Silent," said Chaos. The room was dusty and clattered computers and wires everywhere. Punei rubbed his grey hair and looked through his files. He came up with a floppy disk. "Yes, I have it….only for a price," hissed Punei. Loki narrowed his eyes and replied, "How much?" He just said, "One hundred thousand dollars." Chaos was shocked and yelled, "WHAT?" "Fine," Lidia replied as she took out five rolls of dollars. It was pretty unexpected of her. "What? I knew he would do something like this. This is how I got my guns," she replied as she blinked at the two men staring at her. They exited from the creepy and messy place and went into Loki's car where a computer laid.

The disk was inserted into the laptop. There was no picture of the leader only the symbol. Loki read out, "Name: Unknown. Gender: Female. Age: 21. Location: Soon to be coming to New York next month. Nationality: Korean. Additional: Shows no emotion. Also has killed five men of the CIA, ten men from the Korean government, seven from the FBI, and multiple citizens of Korea and America."

"WHAT? I paid that much for that small amount. Why I'll going…" Lidia shouted as steam coming out of her ears. Chaos said, "Still…it's good enough so far. I think we don't need anymore info from the fifth one." She just sat down and grumbled some profanity induced things. "We better be going back now," Loki advised. The other two nodded and got out. They drove off and went home.

Meanwhile…

Silent sat at the windowsill as she stared out of the window as it rained. Her things were packed and were set on her bed. Sir Takei knocked and came in. "We'll be leaving shortly," he said as he stared at her, "And Itsuki will be waiting for you at the airport, Silent." She was just quiet. Sir Takei just sighed and sat down on a chair. "It's best you show at least a smile when you see him. It's best for him…and you. I know the past is not something you could forget so easily especially yours but at least pretend nothing happened when you take care of him. Only a suggestion," he advised and opinioned. Silent looked towards him and gave him a slight nod.

They left to their flight and settled in their seats in the private jet. In the middle of their flight, Sir Takei was resting soundly. Silent was staring out of the window. _Nothing has changed and they can't anyways. It's best for him, if I'm there. I will not be so easy to trick nor blame. I will not be disrespected as though I need help. I only live for me and my concerns with one. The others will just parish into ash. _The wrapped object sat next to her. She un-wrapped the object and revealed a long sword with a wolf symbol on the casing of the sword. It encrusted Korean symbols on the handle and had a small dragon on the top of the handle. She held it close to her. _Things will not repeat from the past. I'll make sure of that._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Awareness

Silent descended from the private jet as Sir Takei left her to their home. He took the entire luggage as she was left with her own personal business. As she stood outside the airport, she was greeted by a warm embrace from behind her legs. A small boy of the age of seven smiled happily. She turned around and picked him up into her arms. He hugged her neck. Her cold face loosened to a slightly affectionate expression though without a smile. The unemotional woman hugged him back as she saw a shadow left. _He left. _

The boy let go as he stared at her, longing to see her for quite some time. With his soft brown black hair, soft pale skin, large emotional eyes, and somewhat rosy cheeks, he smiled again, warming her cold and injured heart slightly. "I've missed you so much, Noona (Older female sibling or cousin to a male)," he replied. The small boy was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with an aqua striped in the middle with a panda zipper that was zipped up to his neck, white pants, aqua sneakers, and a panda decorated bracelet on his right wrist.

She only nodded as she slightly smiled in a futile attempt as it only resulted to a sad frown. They stepped into a limo as she let him down on the ground. They held hands. This small cheerful boy was Itsuki Kaoru. It was the afternoon where the sun was setting. Itsuki's head rested against her arm. All during the trip, she stared at him. _He's been alright. Thank the Gods. _They arrived to their destination as they got off. The destination was a large mansion painted blue. It was beautiful. The entrance was surrounded by the sides with white pillars, gold-rimmed windows on the doors, and a doorbell where it was decorated with a phoenix, cross, wolf, and wings. The doors opened as Sir Takei welcomed them. Itsuki jumped up towards Sir Takei with a gigantic hug. "Sumchan Takei (Korean word for uncle on father side, if the uncle is related)!" shouted Itsuki with great enthusiasm. Sir Takei grinned as he returned with a greater loving hug. After that, he was set down.

The three rested in the comfy abode. Itsuki had a room right next to Silent just in case. Sir Takei's was on the floor right below them. Later having dinner, Itsuki was now resting soundly in his blue bouncy bed. Sir Takei was in his room, browsing through security and technology magazines. Silent was in another room where her home office was. She was typing and scanning through programs, websites, and reports. All of her business was finished as it was two o'clock in the morning as she stared out the window as the sun was rising. A wince was shown on her face as the past events overwhelmed her with pain and misery. _Hope and despair show the same face. If this is true, then I will not take a chance with faith and trust so lightly. _She closed her eyes as her left hand grasped the arm of her chair tightly.

Meanwhile…

A loud ring from a red phone one an oak desk rang through the brick wall office. _RING! RING! RING! _Chaos picked it up and answered, "Hello?" "WHAT?" he yelled through the communication device. He, Loki, and Lidia rushed to Fayons' home as a threatening and confused expression was plastered on Chaos's face. The three were led to a room where laid Iris. Seri was at her side, crying her eyes out. Chaos slowly approached the unconscious Iris as he set his firm grip on Seri's shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here," he said to the little girl as she clung to Chaos, crying into his now soaked shoulder. She replied, "The doctor said that Iris Uni (Female older sibling or cousin for another younger female) was knocked hard on the head and has amnesia, for the second time."

Loki and Lidia escorted Seri outside the room so Chaos could be alone with Iris. He held her soft hand. The first time she had amnesia was when she was eight and fell head first from the second floor window. It was because Chaos was trying to defend her from other kids that thought Iris was too weak. A kid with black hair pushed him as they were cornered against an open window. Chaos accidentally pushed Iris out the window. Her memory was regained shortly after a month, spending as much time with Chaos. But now her memory might be lost permanently though there was still hope.

Iris's eyes fluttered opened as she sat up. Chaos smiled with great joy as he whispered, "Iris!" She turned to him and said, "Um, hello." She fell back against the headboard from feeling lightheaded. He helped her rest. He was told over the phone that someone was chasing her in the airport from her trip to France and pushed her down a long staircase. The person was never caught, unfortunately.

After a month,

Iris regained at least a basic grasp of every person she knew and saw in her present life. She was always seen with Chaos as she held onto his arm. He was glad that she was alright and her memory was coming back piece by piece. Though the status of Fenris was never mention to her.

The preparation for the Dragons' Golden Ember Ball caused frenzies everywhere. The ball was just two days away. Lidia and Iris went into a mall so they could be away from all the hectic. Their friendship was better than before from the conflicts they used to have. Lidia just bought her dress after her cell phone rang. She had to leave early because of her training was scheduled early. Iris waved good bye and walked around. She was capable to get around. As she walked around, she hummed with her eyes closed. Then she bumped into someone as she landed on her butt. Her eyes opened and saw a girl with gleaming black.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she got up and helped the woman up, "Are you alright?" The woman pulled away from her gently as she patted the dirt from her clothes and nodded. Inside of Iris's heart, she felt something familiar as she saw the woman. "Miss Silent, are you okay?" Sir Takei exclaimed as he ran to her. He was busy looking through the magazine stands for the latest security systems catalog until he noticed Silent was knocked over. Silent stared as she saw Iris. Iris laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, hi. I'm Iris Irine. And I'm so sorry," she said in a sincere tone. Silent just nodded and Takei said, "It's alright. She is Silent and I'm Sir Takei." She just blinked as she stared at the two, guessing the muscular man was her bodyguard or something.

After an hour or two, Iris invited for a coffee at a café nearby as an admission for forgiveness. They accepted, well, Sir Takei did as he thought Silent could at least make a female friend for at least five minutes. Though Silent was just…silent and wasn't angry at Sir Takei for what he did. Iris exchanged her phone number and email address as an offer to have a conversation whenever Silent was bored. She nodded and gave her hers. After ten minutes, they departed. Iris went home by cab and thought this was pretty lucky day. Silent and Sir Takei went to pick up a cake for Itsuki and pick him up along the way.

Iris entered the massive manor and walked through the gardens. Still humming her song, she saw Chaos on the patio, reading papers. She hugged him from behind and both had laughed. She didn't tell about the meeting of Silent and Sir Takei to Chaos. Their bond was closer and more pleasant. The next day was more frantic than any other previous day. The final decorations and preparations for the ball were being set while Chaos was being fitted for his suit, after a long period time trying to make him stand still. Of course, Iris and Chaos were going together since they were to be wedded for the sake of the Fayons and the Dragons' Golden Embers being allies. Lidia and Loki were going alone since both were stubborn to choose a date since Lidia was waiting for Loki to ask her and Loki didn't want to go at all.

Meanwhile,

The mysterious racer reappeared in the office. The shadowed figure came back into the gloomy work place. "You'll be given a dress to attend to the Dragons' Golden Embers' Ball. Say nothing to anyone. After the orientation ceremony is over, wait at least half an hour and leave without a trace. Is that understood?" he alleged in a stern voice. She nodded and walked out as he waved his hand to let her exit. The dark figure picked up a phone and dialed a number. After hearing the dial tone end, he said, "She's accepted it." The other end of the line just hung up. He called another number and heard a dark, strong voice say, "What is it?" "She's accepted and the other one has received the news," informed the dark individual. The voice said, "Good." The line ended.

The girl rode off to her suite on her jet black motorcycle. Her motorcycle was just black with no images except the stars along the sides. It faded with the night quite well. As she closed the door to her home, she saw the delivered dress on a chair. It was a black dress. It was long and fitted her form perfectly. It had a circle with diamonds encrusted along it. It hung around her neck. A pair of black high heels was set right next to the outfit. She loved her job as a smiled was plastered on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Delusional 

Everyone and everything was ready for the ball. Many round tables were set. The ball room was colossal. It had large windows at every wall, showing the beautiful starry night. Each table received a bouquet of arranged flowers. The courses were being made in the kitchen as chefs were buzzing around with pans, pots, and spatulas. Waiters were setting plates, glasses, and utensils. At least two or more workers were set at the entrance with a very long and prearranged guest list. The others were in rooms above, preparing themselves. As usual, men were wearing black tuxedos and women wearing evening gowns.

Loki was sitting in an armchair in the lobby, waiting for the others. Frigg and Odin were arriving by limo later. Lidia descended the staircase. Loki stared at her as she blinked and waved at him. The blonde blushed as she giggled when she came towards him, wearing an aqua sparkly dress with a pink sash coming from her left shoulder to her right side of her waist. "You look very beautiful…Lidia," Loki responded. Lidia just looked down at her heels as she blushed even darker. Chaos came down after that. He was wearing his tuxedo as he smiled goofily. "Hey, Loki. You know you were supposed to wear a tux not a business suit," Chaos said as he pointed to his own bowtie. Loki was wearing a dark blue tie. He just rolled his eyes. Chaos exclaimed to Lidia, "You look nice, Lidia." After that, he turned around where he saw Iris standing there in a sparkly pink dress with long white gloves. Chaos said, "You look...nice, Iris." _Even if she had amnesia, her fashion sense hasn't changed. _Iris blushed and smiled, "Thanks." All four entered the ball room. All in awe, well, not Loki as they saw the stunning arranged ball room. There they waited for Frigg and Odin.

Later just in ten minutes, they arrived and sat down at long straight table in the front of all the round tables. Guests started to come by little over twenty or fifteen minutes. Supposedly, it was full. Music was played. People were talking. Everything went smoothly. Kun Odin stood up as the crowd silenced. "Thank you for joining me tonight. I'm glad everyone is here," he said, "Now, shortly we will be served food. Enjoy." A smile could be seen on many faces. The large doors opened as a woman walked through. A gasp came from Lidia as her eyes widened. Chaos's smile disappeared as he turned to see who it was. Iris just blinked as she just had no clue what was going on. It was silent. Loki stared at the person. A woman walked down the stairs that lead to the floor of the ball room. A smile was only plastered on her face as she walked and sat down behind into an empty table. The woman was the mysterious driver at the race. Still Loki and Chaos still did not know anything about her only that she looked a lot like Fenris. Soon the ball resumed not as lively before but still resumed.

The guests only knew of Fenris as the CEO of Cross Co. While tension was still rising, in a corner, Silent was sitting as she sipped her champagne. She came in unnoticed as she entered the room when a large crowd came in. _They're still the same. _She stared out the window. Loki couldn't stop staring at the woman as his involvement with Fenris pained his heart to even see a replicate though he felt a familiar presence around. He then looked around and excused himself to walk around. Chaos looked down at his food as he winced. _How? What? Why is she here? Is that really her? _The woman just sat there until half an hour had gone, and then she left. Chaos followed her into the lobby. When he finally reached her, he yelled, "Wait!" The woman stopped then resumed walked only faster. She reached her limo and rode off. Chaos just stood outside as he stared at the rear lights of the car as they vanished into the night. He shook his head. _I'm sorry. _"Chaos," Iris asked. He turned around and saw her. He just smiled. Iris led him back to the ball, worried about what had happened.

Silent looked at her watch and thought it was time for her to depart. She stood up and walked out of the ball room. Loki was standing in the lobby and thought he should get back. Silent stood there, a little wide eyed. She looked down, shadowing her face. As Loki went forward, he passed the woman and stopped. _Is it her? _He looked back and felt something in the back of his neck as Silent continued walking away. He reached into the back and found a folded note. Silent sat down in the limo and sighed quietly. She was wearing a white-silver dress with no straps, the sleeves sewn around her hands, a side cut up to her knee, the other side with a black cross decorated with curved lines, and her black hair down. Her leg was over the other as she closed her eyes. _Everything is going according to plan. _She reached her home and walked inside, finding Sir Takei standing there with Itsuki in his arms, sleeping. Sir Takei knew where she was except for Itsuki. She took him in her arms and put him in his own bed, leaving a kiss on his forehead. The door to his room closed with Sir Takei outside. Silent looked at the muscular man. "If I'm not too late to say this, you look lovely," he said as he smiled. She just nodded and went into her room. Her evening attire was taken off and replaced with blue sleeping pants and a white tang top. There she lay in bed soon to drift off to sleep.

Loki was sitting in the same armchair as he read the mysterious letter. It read:

"_Things have passed and things have changed, haven't they? If you know who this right now, then I underestimated you. Meet me at Bellevue Park on Saturday, 8 o'clock."_

The mysterious letter was set into his pocket of his coat as he went into the ball room and sat in his seat. Lidia was folding and twisting her cloth napkin as she worried over if the woman was really Fenris. A memory of Fenris smiling as she walked along the beach with Lidia phased into her mind. _Why? I should have been there. I shouldn't have listened to you when you told me to go to my training. _The three young people relived the painful memories of their excluded and long ago friend. Through both of their minds, one thought was the same as the other. _I'm so sorry. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Story of Love and Faith

It was Friday where Silent spent the whole day with Itsuki. She took the joyful little boy into the park. There they sat on a bench with Itsuki in Silent's lap as they looked at the ducks swimming on the pond. Joyful expressions appeared on the boy's face. Soon time went on and it became night. Itsuki was tucked in bed by Sir Takei.

"Can you, please, tell me the story," asked Itsuki with his deep brown, puppy eyes. Sir Takei just chuckled and nodded as he sat at Itsuki's side on the bed. "Alright, little one. Here it goes," he answered, "There once were two angels. One angel was the angel of the God of Light. The other was the angel of the God of Beauty. You see, not only was the angel of the God Beauty beautiful in looks but in the mind as well. They both fell in love after…they were well known of each other. They were a perfect set of angels, keeping balance of the Gods. They were inseparable. But soon the God of Beauty became corrupted and descended from light of heaven and into the darkness beneath the earth. The angels both had already became one so the Angel of Beauty faded soon to die shortly. As she lay on the skies, the Angel of Light sat there by her side, weeping. He gave up his one wish. You see, each angel is given a wish for their loyalty to their God. But since her God descended and she did not follow, her wish drifted off mysteriously either into nothingness or it was just waiting for the right moment. He wished for her to have a soul. Surprisingly, he did not wish for himself to live forever." "Immortality," Itsuki smiled and he nodded. "Correct," he replied, "He was granted a soul for her so she could have a new life where she could still be happy with a new love. After this, his God witnessed this and granted him a soul as well as His angel was soon to fade before He began to create a world, a human world. Soon the angel of Light did die and fade, but was ordained to meet with his love, again. They both were bound with destiny and fate to see each other, again, through obstacles with each other either together or separate."

Itsuki grinned as it was his favorite story. It reminded him of Silent somehow. Sir Takei smiled, "It's slightly similar to Silent, no? Don't worry. She'll soon be with her own love. We can imagine now a smile gracing upon her face with her love. Sweet dreams, little one, and good night." He patted him on the head and turned off the lights as he exited Itsuki's room. The young child slept quietly and happily as he drifted off to pleasant dreams.

Sir Takei walked off only to find Silent in her office, sleeping. She was surrounded by piles of papers. The burly man smiled and lifted Silent to her bedroom where he set her on her bed, her body underneath the sheets. She had been exhausted and did not sleep the previous night. "Good night…Angel of Beauty," he whispered as he closed the door to the dark bedroom.

Silent was struggling with her thoughts. As the past was reliving in her mind, tears descended her unemotional eyes. Her body tossed and turned as she resisted living them.

_She stood there in the rain. Her clothes were stained with blood. The rain washed away her stained hands. As she stood there against a wall in an alleyway, four people appeared in the background of the grey rain. They were Chaos, Iris, Lidia, and…Loki. "You have been convicted of murder of many," said Iris in a harsh tone. Soon they started attacking her. Bruises, cuts, and blood appeared all over her body where even rain could not wash them away. Loki was the one left to finish her off as the others left. He approached her and knelt down. Her eyes dazed slightly as she focused to see what was going to happen. She saw Loki crying and whispered, "I'm sorry." He set his dagger in her hand and walked off. Then she blacked out._

Immediately, she woke up in the middle of the night as she held her face in her hands. The tears dried. She walked off and slipped into Itsuki's room where she sat there next to his sleeping body. His hand was in hers. _He's only one that needs me. He's the one who gives me hope in living. And that is the only hope I trust. _Presently she went back to her room and slept the rest of the night away.

Meanwhile,

Chaos sat on the roof of his home, sighing. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the support of his arms. Stress was building up on his mind but he would always forget about it sooner or later.

"_Balder!"_

_Chaos ran to his older brother who was laying down on the marble floor, bleeding. He knelt down and put his hand on his chest to check for a heart beat. Nothing. "Balder, please, wake up," he pleaded as tears were raining down on the bleeding corpse. A sudden gasp was heard as he saw Fenris shaking and crying. She ran away. _

"_Fenris!"_

_He then tried to follow her until something caught his ankle. Turning around, he saw his older sibling coughing as he said, "Fenris…" Then his eyes closed as his grip loosened when Balder drifted off to eternal sleep. _

His red haired head shook as remembered the sadness in his brother's eyes. Fenris was younger than Balder and was the same age as him. It was a sad and tragic time. His mother and even his father cried at the funeral, leaving him, sulking in a corner for at least a month. It was left to him to take care the family business.

Meanwhile,

Loki was sitting at his desk, staring at the letter. _Who could this be? Who was that woman? _He left rest on the top of the desk as he leaned back on his chair. A sigh was exhaled as he folded his strong arms. _Fenris…Fenris Fenrir. You were always…so…warm. You could always make my bad days turn into…good ones. _He shook his head, knowing that she probably was different.

"_Do you like being engaged to Balder," Loki asked as he sat next to her on a bench. Both of them were observing the beach. Fenris still her long ago happy self smiled at him and replied, "I don't know. But I don't really think he might be the one. Like there might be someone else." He blushed as she faced forward to the ocean. _

"_Say, do you remember that story when we were young? About the two angels," she responded as she closed her eyes. Loki nodded, "Yes, you loved love stories when we were young." "Well, sometimes I compare myself to her, the angel of Beauty. And I'm waiting for my angel of Light," she giggled, "Don't tell Balder that though." She winked as she placed her index finger in front her lips. She held out her pinky finger to him. She said, "Promise?" The handsome man blinked and folded his pinky finger with hers and replied, "Promise." _

Loki closed his eyes. _Angel of Light. It was a popular story but you still liked it. _He opened his eyes. His hands started tangle with each finger as he continued to think. _I was always so…dark, I suppose. You were probably talking about Chaos. I'm not as care free as him. I never will be. _He shook his head once more as he stood up, getting rid of the thought and subject for the time being. He stepped out of her regular clothes and into his sleeping clothes. It was time for him to sleep as he stepped into his bed and went to sleep, knowing that he would still have to go to the assigned meeting on the note.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Encounter

It was morning, a still, cold, quiet morning. Hollow footsteps forwarded through the park where most of the trees were. It seemed colorless with lifeless colors ran over it. Grey. That's what should be said. Loki stopped in his footsteps as he saw a figure staring out into the tree with his or her back to him. There seemed to be a white ribbon tied around the person's head. Loki had his katanas hidden underneath his belted jacket just in case. The figure turned around and it was a woman with the white ribbon around her eyes, hiding something. A frown was present upon her lips.

Suddenly, she hid behind a tree. Then, that was when it started. Loki repeated this action as he hid in silence with his swords in each hand as he heard a sword drawn. He turned around to see where she was and there she was almost cutting his front part of his head, if he had not dodged it just in time. He saw a wolf engraved into the sword as it past him. This was his time to attack back as he striked the person as her body passed, but she spinned around and hid in another tree. He hid in another now that his previous location was uncovered. He heard leaves rustling as they came closer to his way. Loki then turned around and faced the person head on. But no luck as the person spinned around him and had their sword at his neck. Loki was left wide-eyed and knelt down as he closed his eyes. Then, he tried to sweep her off her feet as he slid his left leg around with his sword out and the other to balance himself. Unfortunately, she avoided it as she jumped above him and in front of him still with her sword at his neck. Loki looked up at her and still saw the frown. She jumped back and charged at him silently as he took the opportunity to do so also. He sliced right through in front of him, but she just ran past him.

"I'm sorry."

He stopped and turned around. But he saw nothing just the emptiness of the grey scenery. Loki sheathed his two swords in hiding. Time had passed by as it was 9 o'clock already. The voice that whispered that phrase echoed in his mind as he exited the forest. He walked on the cemented path of the park. Something caught his eye when he saw a woman with black hair like the mysterious woman in the forest. He fastened his pace to catch up to her and set a hand on her shoulder gently. The woman turned around…

It was Fenris or the person who looked like Fenris. "May I help you," she asked. Shocked, he tried to regain his composure. "Uh…" was all he could reply. She finally recognized him and said, "Loki?" What took him from surprise was that she acted as though the incident that happened in the past never happened and the anger that was most surely supposed to be there was absent and was filled with warmth. He just nodded and said, "Fenris." She smiled greatly and said, "Long time no see. I remember seeing you at the ball. You looked so handsome." "Yes. You looked…quite beautiful," he responded back. "Well, would you like to join me for coffee? I was just heading to a café," she invited. Loki just said, "I would like that. Sure, I would love to." She smiled at him once more. _Is this really happening? _

After two hours, reliving memories, at the café, he had offered to walk her home and she accepted. They arrived at her home. Loki and the other girl stood there in front of her door. "Well, this is it," she said warmly. He nodded in courtesy. She looked down at the pavement and looked back at him. She leaned forward for a kiss. A blush was crawling across his cheeks as he took notice. He stood there. A feeling spread through him as he felt something wasn't right. Before her lips touched his, he held her by her forearms and said, "Fenris, do you remember about that story when we were young once?" She looked bewildered and replied, "Uh…Yes, about the…?" He arched his eyebrow and walked away, shaking his head. He should have known it was too good to be true. He stopped and said, "At the ball, you were just there because someone sent you, correct?" His voice was now cold. She nodded and informed, "I was sent as an impersonation. I was taught how to be Fenris Fenrir. I'm sorry that I do not know who sent me. I just follow orders." She looked up and found Loki gone. She walked inside, closing the door behind her. It was pitch black as she leaned against the door. She closed her eyes. A click was heard as a gun was held next to her head, her eyes opened in fear. But it was too late, the trigger was pulled and the killer left, leaving her dead body bleeding on the carpet.

Silent sat there, leaning her head against a couch, in the living room. The white ribbon was lying on the coffee table in front of her. Itsuki rested his head on her lap as he slept quietly with a blanket surrounding his small body. Loki had managed to injure her as her ankle was wrapped up in bandages from the cut of his sword. It had happened when she was in mid air as he tried to sweep her off her feet. It wasn't severe fortunately. It had been a long day. Sir Takei had, unfortunately, noticed the wound. Sighing silently, she reached for her cup. She drank it quietly. The phone ranged next to her as she picked it up.

"The girl has been killed!"

She set the phone back on the receiver as she shook her head. Her cup was set back on its plate. Her hands rubbed her temples on her head. "More tea," Sir Takei asked as he entered the living room. She gave him a simple nod. The hot lemon tea was poured into her cup as Sir Takei sat down and asked "May I safely assume that the girl is dead?" She gave him another nod. "Well, that she was a bit too reckless for my taste," he commented. She only hired her as a decoy and that's it. "Well, this should mean for you to be extremely careful especially for…" he said, looking at Itsuki. She looked down and sighed once more. _I'm sorry. _Sir Takei stood up and said reassuringly, "But I am sure that you will succeed in the end." _Whether or not it was what you wanted. You will succeed and heal from injuries hopefully. _He excused himself to his own bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Encased

_Rain…so many memories and tears. Yet I don't see myself or remember myself crying at all. I've changed…people say I need help but where am I suppose to receive this help and why?_

Yes, it was raining. New York was colored grey and black. Few were walking along the sidewalks as it was Sunday. Silent was standing at a corner, dazed as she was staring at the ground. Her only protection from the coldness was her black trench coat and her white scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her mouth. Her braided hair was tied down by a white ribbon. As the walking signal was issued, she forwarded across the street. Itsuki was resting for he had a small cold. Sir Takei was with the little boy. So, she was left alone for the day. The rain was heavily pouring. Her eyes were closed as she stopped at another corner. Her mind was exhausted. She was starting to lose all hope even with Itsuki. He was growing and soon he would mature and would not need her for assistance. What could she do? It seemed like hours yet the rain continued to pour. The unemotional woman had been standing there for more than a half an hour from her deep thinking. She had been walking for many hours.

Her head felt light as she started to lean against the pole for balance. Suddenly, an umbrella was held over her head. She looked up and saw Chaos. "…" Silence. She stared at him for a long moment until she looked down as her other hand held her head. He grabbed her forearm. "Are you alright?" he asked. She stood up straight and nodded as she backed away from his touch. _So warm… _She walked away into a small crowd of people.

Chaos stood there, dumbfounded as he blinked at the disappearing figure of the woman. Then he looked at his hand. _Something's familiar about her. _He caught a cab as the rain started to drizzle. His mind moved onto other things as he thought of the business of Cross Co. He and Loki would be meeting with the CEO or a representative. They would be meeting Fenris.

Silent arrived to her house as she locked the door. As she took off her scarf, she saw a note on the center table of the entrance hallway.

_Itsuki and I will be going to the aquarium for a while. Please, excuse us from dinner. _

_Love,_

_Sir Takei and Itsuki.♥_

She set down the paper as she folded her coat over her arm. The clock played its tone as it passed an hour. The telephone rang as she walked into the living room. It wasn't one of those annoying sales people. She didn't schedule a call today. So, who could it be? To find out the answer, she picked up the phone. "…" She heard was manically laughter. She hung up immediately as she quickly grabbed her coat and her sword along with two guns that were found in a compartment next to the fireplace. She heard several crashing of glass from the windows in the entrance hallway. She moved quickly to the back as she hid her only means of escape. None of the intruders came her way as she leaned against the wall as she ran. Then she stopped as she saw the perpetrators. Big and thuggish. How surprising… As soon as the last one left the room, she kicked opened a window and entered the back yard. There it was. A black with white streaked motorcycle was standing behind the bushes. Silent knew that crash would alarm the thugs to come so she drove off as quickly as she could.

The motorcycle stopped abruptly as a car drove in front of her to cut off her getaway. She grabbed a gun and started shooting at the tires until a hand grabbed her wrist. A man with messy spiked black hair stood there with maniacal smile with red eyes from contacts. Silent glared as she pulled out the other gun. He shook his index finger as he said, "Now, now, there's no need to do that. Or dear Itsuki or Takei just might disappear from an explosion." He held a red button. Knowing what he meant, there was a bomb in the aquarium. She held down both of her guns. This man was…"I hope you didn't forget me. After all these years, how could you? It's me, Skurai," he grinned maliciously. She looked away with a face of disgust and hatred. She couldn't do anything after she experienced a black out. Skurai held her bridal-style as he moved her to the different car. He stuffed a cloth in his pocket where he used to render her unconscious. This would most likely bring something out of the others. All parts of the plan that was forming.


End file.
